


NCT GROUP CHAT FIC (OT23)

by Kim_ch11



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Kinda Crack, M/M, NCT 2020, OT23 (NCT), Textfic, i cant leave jaehyun by himself, idk how to tag help, jungkook is jaehyun's crush, literally everyone gay i swear, this aint gonna end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_ch11/pseuds/Kim_ch11
Summary: Taeyong has added Taeil, Johnny, Yuta and 19 others.TaeyongHey everyone. We don't have a groupchat with all of us so I made one.TenBad idea, hyung.JaehyunWOOWWWW WASSUP Y’ALL
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Moon Taeil/Qian Kun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 146





	NCT GROUP CHAT FIC (OT23)

**Taeyong has added Taeil, Johnny, Yuta and 19 others.**

**Taeyong**

Hey everyone. We don't have a groupchat with all of us so I made one.

**Ten**

Bad idea, hyung.

**Jaehyun**

WOOWWWW WASSUP Y’ALL

**Taeil**

Are my dream members here?

**Haechan**

Taeil is a dreamie. Wbk

**Lucas**

BUT I WAHTED TO BE A DREEM MEMEBER

**Renjun**

Hyung, I think you are gonna regret this gc.

**Doyoung**

Agreed. This isn’t gonna go well.

ANyways. RoLL call time.

Taeil? 

**Taeil**

Taeil in your area.

**Chenle**

But you arent from blackpink?

**Doyoung**

Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta, you here?

**Johnny**

yaH

**Taeyong**

I made this gc, ofc im here.

**Yuta**

yEET

**Doyoung**

Ok. I’m doing this by year lines. 96 lines here? I am.

**Kun**

Present

**Johnny**

Ten is here with me.

**Doyoung**

Ok. JaeWin?

**Jaehyun**

Yah

**Yuta**

Winwin is refusing to ‘get involved in this crap’. His words not mine.

But yes he’s here.

**Doyoung**

Well sooner or later he’ll have to join in.

Jungwoo?

**Jungwoo**

Yes, hyung. I’m here!

  
**Doyoung**

Lovely. 

99line you here?

**Mark**

Picture Sent. Click to view.

[ https://i.pinimg.com/originals/02/74/14/0274148d9925f2e9c8c0166dd2aac7b1.jpg ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/02/74/14/0274148d9925f2e9c8c0166dd2aac7b1.jpg)

We are all hanging out.

**Doyoung**

Alright, good.

00L where you at?

**Shotaro**

I’m here. 

**Haechan**

Yo

**Renjun**

Here, I don’t wanna be, but I am.

**Yangyang**

I agree with Renjun. Renjun we should go somewhere else instead.

**Renjun**

I’m down. Anywhere is better than here.

**Jaemin**

I’m here, and Jeno is with me but he is sleeping.

**Doyoung**

Great.

Chenle, Sungchan?

**Chenle**

HIIII!!!

**Sungchan**

Yeah, I’m here.

**Doyoung**

Cool

And last but not least, our maknae on top?

**Jisung**

I’m hereeeeee

**Doyoung**

Ok, we are all here.

Taeyong take over.

**Taeyong**

We need new user names. Everyone can choose their own.

You can change each other’s too.

**Taeyong has changed Taeyong’s name to Yong**

**Haechan has changed Yong’s name to TY Track**

**TY Track**

Really?

**Haechan**

BoOmiNg sYsTeM uP uP tY tRacK tY tRaCk

**Haechan has changed Haechan’s name to Fullsun**

**Jaemin has changed Jaemin’s name to Nana <3**

**Nana <3 has changed Jeno’s name to Samoyed**

**Jisung has changed Jisung’s name to GiantDancer™**

**Mark**

Hi my name is Mark and you can

**Mark changed Mark’s name to mork_meinyourheart**

**mork_meinyourheart**

Wow i cant believe i just said that

**Renjun changed Renjun’s name to Y_AM_IHere**

**Yangyang changed Yangyang’s name to Y_AM_IHere2**

**Yuta changed Yuta’s name to Utah**

**Utah changed Winwin’s name to Sicheng**

**Utah**

Watch him changed it to Loselose

**Jaehyun changed Jaehyun’s name to ijustwantsomemilk**

**Ten changed Ten’s name to Cheetahphone**

**Johnny changed Johnny’s name to Suh_spicious**

**Taeil changed Taeil’s name to Moon**

**Fullsun**

Aww my moon. Uwu.

**Doyoung changed Doyoung’s named to 5TR3553D**

**Jungwoo changed Jungwoo’s name to JungUWU**

**Chenle changed Chenle’s name to CUTE**

**GiantDancer™ changed CUTE’s name to BigHead**

**BigHead**

Wow. r00d.

**BigHead changed GiantDancer™’s name to BigHead2**

**Shotaro changed Shotaro’s name to dance_uwu**

**Sungchan changed Sungchan’s name to makeV**

**Kun changed Kun’s name to Alsostressed**

**Hendery changed Hendery’s name to Chaotic**

**Xiaojun changed Xiaojun’s name to Dinosaur**

**Lucas changed Lucas’s name to Handsome**

**Chaotic changed Handsome’s name to Fratboiii**

**Alsostressed**

So now that’s done.

You guys wanna play a game?

**TY Track**

Yeah, sounds good.

Y’all wanna play never have I ever?

**BigHead**

Yahhh, go first hyung.

**TY Track**

Ok. Never have I ever had a crush on someone AFTER debuting.

**BigHead**

4/5 fingers

**Cheetahphone**

4/5 fingers

**Nana <3**

4/5 fingers

**Utah**

4/5 fingers

**Suh_spicious**

4/5 fingers

**Alsostressed**

4/5 fingers

**BigHead2**

4/5 fingers

**Y_AM_IHERE**

4/5 fingers

**Y_AM_IHERE2**

4/5 fingers

**5TR355ED**

4/5 fingers

**TY Track**

Ok, who wants to go next?

**Suh_spicious**

I will.

Never have I ever had a crush on another member.

**TY Track**

3/5 fingers

**Alsostressed**

3/5 fingers

**BigHead2**

**…**

3/5 fingers

**Y_AM_IHERE2**

3/5 fingers

**Nana <3**

3/5 fingers

**5TR3553D**

3/5 fingers

**Cheetahphone**

Okay call us out like that, Johnny.

3/5 fingers

**Suh_spicious**

Hey, hey, dont get upset. Im exposing myself too. 

3/5 fingers

**TY Track**

Ohohoh. This is some piping hot tea here.

Up for discussion later.

**BigHead**

3/5 fingers

**Utah**

3/5 fingers

**Y_AM_IHERE**

3/5 fingers

**TY Track**

Good to know that at least the 11 of us playing this game are hoes for each other.

Who’s next?

**Utah**

I have one, but it’s not appropriate. Is that okay?

**5TR3553D**

Count on Yuta to make this inappropriate.

**Alsostressed**

It should be okay because we are all of adult age now. Yuta, you say yours.

**Utah**

Okay. never have i ever done the dirty. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

2/5 fingers

**Cheetahphone**

Wow that turned quite quickly, not that its a bad thing.

2/5 fingers

**Alsostressed**

...2/5 fingers

**5TR3553D**

Ok then. 2/5 fingers

**Nana <3**

2/5 fingers...

**Y_AM_IHERE**

2/5 fingers

**Y_AM_IHERE2**

...2/5 fingers..

**TY Track**

Omg. Precious 00liners have already done that...

Yall arent small anymore.

*slow clap*

**Nana <3**

Hyung, if you are surprised by us having done it, then just wait til the maknaes answer.

**TY Track**

🤡

2/5 fingers

**Suh_spicious**

2/5 fingers

**BigHead**

2/5 fingers...

**BigHead2**

...2/5 fingers

**5TR3553D**

Shit, nana you werent lying..

Welp 

**BigHead**

But hyung, we are adults...

**Cheetahphone**

Pffttt. Barelyyyy. But like nice tho

**Y_AM_IHERE2**

can we play truth or dare instead. then we can target people more easily

i mean ‘tailor the questions to the person’

**Utah**

Yah lets play. Who wants to start.

**BigHead2**

I can. Taeyong hyung, truth or dare?

**TY Track**

truth

**BigHead2**

who was the member you had a crush on?

**TY Track**

Really? Youre gonna ask that?

**BigHead2**

yeah?

**TY Track**

Idk if you forgot or something, but my boyfriend, doyoung was my crush.

**BigHead2**

Oh. im dumb. i forgot.

**TY Track**

No its ok. you arent dumb. :/

**BigHead**

Lol yeah he is. he is so stupif

**BigHead2**

Shut it, dolphin screams

**TY Track**

Anyways. My turn.

Jaemin, truth or dare?

**Nana <3**

I choose truth 

**TY Track**

Who was it that u did the dirty with? the first time

**Nana <3**

dare

**Y_AM_IHERE**

wuss

**TY Track**

I dare you to go an entire without drinking your death coffee

**Nana <3**

So the person...

**Alsostressed**

Wow jaemin, you are loyal to that coffee

**Nana <3**

Ahaha yeah

So. umm person

It was Jeno...

**5TR3553D**

o.0

**Suh_spicious**

0.O

**Cheetahphone**

0,o

**TY Track**

￮.⚬

**Utah**

Nice

But i gotta join in.

◐⚬◑

**Y_AM_IHERE**

disappointed

◟⭘◦◷◞ 

**Y_AM_IHERE2**

but not surprised

◟◎◦◔◞

**BigHead2**

Nice nana

._.

Wait thats a whale

**BigHead**

Jaemin its your turn now o_0

**Nana <3**

Oh yeah. Okay. wait jeno’s waking up.

Ill do my turn and then i’ll leave

Truth or dare kun hyung

**Alsostressed**

Umm dare...

**Nana <3**

I dare you to send a pic of you and then person you are dating to our chat

**Alsostressed**

Im not dating anyone.

**Nana <3**

Yes you are lol

Bye have fun

**Alsostressed**

Dang ok

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop starting new stories while I already have some that are ongoing. Hopefully my next post will be on my other NCT fic.
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all like this!


End file.
